Journal of Liara T'soni
by Kain772
Summary: Follows the life and time of Liara T'soni through mass effect 1, 2, and 3.
1. Chapter 1

Journal of Liara T'soni 02172183

Today was the strangest day I have ever had in all my hundred years. What started as just another normal day quickly turned into the strangest. After starting to explore the dig site suddenly Geth started coming into the dig site. I quickly turned on the barrier curtains and must have done something wrong suddenly I became trapped in the barrier.

I was only in the barrier for about an hour when I started hearing gun fire and feeling the static of biotics. Suddenly around a corner came a Turian and a Krogan followed quickly by several humans, two of them females and finally a Quarian. One of the humans quickly asked several questions about my mother and being trapped, then walked off hopefully looking for a way to free me. As they got to the bottom of the ramp I was only able to watch as more Geth attacked the squad. Seeing the squad work was amazing but watching the leading human issue orders and use biotics in ways that I had never seen. Moved rocks underfoot of a Geth to cause it to stumble, pulled a Geth's weapon so that it moved out from cover only to hold on to the weapon, tossed out a singularity into an area of Geth that was clearly out of range but still caused the Geth to move out of cover and always the others were ready with guns blazing.

They turned a corner and I could no longer see them when suddenly the entire dig site rocked with a sickening lurch and a few minutes later the squad showed up behind me. After a minute of talking questioning where my loyalties lie, finally the leading human said "If she was with Saren, the Geth wouldn't be trying to kill her" and she released me from the barrier. Then the squad moved to what, luckily ended up being an elevator, when the other human woman started quizzing me about a thing called the Conduit. Then the ruins started to cave in and I was able to get the elevator moving. At the top, the Geth and a Krogan where waiting for us and the leading human said "We don't have time to deal with this idiot. Charge" then everything turned to chaos and I cowered unable to move in my first real battle. Then seconds or minutes, I couldn't tell, later the battle was over and I found myself running out of the ruins that where collapsing around us with the leading human behind me.

After we got on to the ship, I was finally able to see the faces of the squad. The Turian, Quarian and Krogan appeared as I have seen many before. The human members of the squad, the male appeared to have darker olive skin, brown eyes, black hair and I could tell he was a biotic user. The second female was dark skinned, with black hair and brown eyes as well. In battle, this human appeared very capable with any weapon. The Commander, as the squad called her, was very different when compared to the other two: fair skinned, with hair like fire and eyes like emeralds. I could only assume it was the Commander's ship, and she had us assembled in a communication center when the pilot started making what I assumed where jokes over the intercom. The Commander then started the conversation about me, the Conduit, and the Protheans, specifically when they disappeared and my theory about cycles of advanced civilizations disappearances. Then the Commander told me about her vision about things called Reapers and a Prothean beacon. I was amazed the Commander wasn't dead after interacting with a broken beacon. The Commander might be short tempered but was very strong willed and resourceful. Finally, the Commander told me to stay on the ship. With my mind buzzing over all the information I just received, I start to feel light headed and head to the medical bay.

After a short rest and a quick chat with the ship doctor, I found myself behind the medical quarters sitting at a computer and my hands quickly began looking up the Commanders service record.

Commander Jane Sarah Shepard was born 04112154 on Arcturus Station. Jane Shepard spent her childhood transferring from ship to ship with her parents. Jane Shepard's father died in the first contact war and Jane was left with only her mother, Hannah Shepard.

06212171 Jane Shepard was detected as a biotic and is fitted with the L3 implant.

04112172 Jane Shepard enlisted in the Alliance Military and quickly rose through the ranks as a promising officer.

09062177 The Akuze incident. Shepard was the only survivor. Her whole squad was killed by multiple thresher maws. By the goddess, what would it do to a person, having to survive after everyone in her squad died and she had to protect herself for an unknown amount of days. After several weeks in a hospital for wounds, malnourishment, dehydration and a mental assessment, Jane Sarah Shepard is released and put on standby for continued mental health assessments.

03202178 Jane Sarah Shepard was once again allowed to be on active duty and wasimmediately asked to go in to N7 training which Shepard accepted.

12142182 Commander Shepard was assigned XO of SSV Normandy.

01232183 The Eden Prime incident. Commander Jane Sarah Shepard became the first human Spectre.

My god the Commander is an amazing person to survive all that and still have her sanity.

Then the Commander came by for a visit, asked several questions about my people, my mother and me and after I humiliated myself multiple times the Commander just turned her head to the side and said "I should go". The Commander is strange but I can't help but be intrigued and feel something for her for saving my life she is so strange.


	2. Chapter 2

02202183

We made a quick stop at the citadel where I was able to replace most of my lost items, then we were once again off to another system. It's odd. Even in the short time that we have been traveling, it seems the Commander stops by the medical bay an awful lot. She has asked a few questions about the Asari, our home world, and about me in particular, but she never stays more than a few minutes. It is very strange that she is so interested in me and my people.

I am unsure of where we are heading because people don't seem to trust me yet, but I will do everything in my power to gain the trust of the crew.

Commander Shepard came into the room that I have been spending most of my time in and stated, "T'Soni, I expect you to come with the squad at our next stop. There is bound to be live fire and other dangers. Did you buy any weapons or armor while we were at the citadel?" I had not even thought about those things and didn't buy anything like that. I apologized and expected the Commander to be furious, but I was pleasantly surprised when she said, "I like to be prepared and picked up some equipment that you can put to use. Follow me down to the armory, and we will get you set up." I asked where we were headed and the Commander said, "Feros. The Geth are attacking, and I want to know why." The Commander then turned and headed towards the elevator without looking back to see if I was following. She seems to be cold and calculating, and some of the crew call her a witch (or something like that), but other times I see something else behind those eyes, and I can't help but be intrigued.

Once we were down in the armory, the Commander quickly began going through gear. About two hours later, I was completely fitted with the most armor I have ever worn in my entire life, a pistol that clipped onto my hip, and a new amp to improve my biotics. I had expected the Commander to just toss the armor at me and tell me to suit up, but she did the exact opposite. She took great care in selecting and explaining everything she equiped me with; armor that had plenty of shields but didn't skimp on the other protections ether; a first aid interface and a hardened weave upgrade that she took a great amount of time debating over, finally deciding on those two because my greatest risk would come from biotic and tech attacks; and finally ammo and accuracy upgrades for my pistol, selected with an equal amount of debate. When we were finished, she looked me over and said, "Ok. You are set. This is now your locker, and if you need any help taking care of the equipment or getting out of it, I'll have Williams help you." Then she walked off without another word, leaving me feeling somewhat overwhelmed.

Garrus, the Turian on the ship, came up behind me as I watched after the Commander and said "It appears she cares greatly about her squad's well-being in combat situations but not much any other time." I replied that it was probably because of what happened on Akuze, and it was Garrus's turn to look at me oddly. I explained that I had looking up the Commander's past to learn more about her.

Maybe Garrus is right and the Commander is only looking in on me to make sure that I am fit for combat, but sometimes it seems like she might feel something more, just like I do.


End file.
